


Vanishing Act

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help, Draco goes out in style.</p><p>This tale was written in response to prompts on one of the FB pages I'm a part of for Draco's birthday back in 2014.</p><p>Prompt 2: Draco decides that he needs to shake the dust off and leave, but people are already talking about his birthday celebration, so he pulls a Bilbo Baggins--he plans an elaborate and indulgent birthday party, and showers his guests with presents. He concludes the evening with a dramatic speech, and vanishes. Only one person knows where and why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks again goes to imtrouble for her idea, Meiri for her prompts, and shinigaminoi and Meiri for their Alpha and Beta skills. Thank you ladies!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in the Harry Potter world, they belong to JK and I just play in her sandbox. I also do not own the lines that were taken directly from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, they belong to JRR Tolkien. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time and reading this drabble, too. Enjoy!

Draco looked out over the gathered crowd. Trays laden with food and drink were continually replenishing as they floated among the revellers. He had even managed to procure some Wildfire Whiz-Bangs for the event.

In the days leading up to his birthday party, he'd tried to write the perfect speech. It was difficult though, to write a speech for an occasion he didn't want to attend--no matter who offered to help him.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts, fighting with himself to the end. "I've put this off for far too long," he murmured to himself, grasping his wand hidden in his sleeve.

His mother heard him. “Draco?”

He chanced a quick glance to one person at the back before addressing the crowd as a whole, "I regret to announce — this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He turned and whispered to his mother, "Goodbye."

Narcissa Malfoy watched in horror as her son vanished right before her eyes.

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

In the ensuing chaos, no one saw the brunette witch quickly vanish on her own. Moments later, she arrived in her childhood home to find her former childhood bully standing just feet away.

Draco smiled at seeing the mastermind behind this whole idea appear right on schedule. “Ready to go, love?”

She nodded in reply. 

“Good, because I cannot wait to start our life together.” He pulled her close, picking up the Portkey from the table, and leaving behind a parchment for their parents with an explanation.


End file.
